


Excite Me

by foundmyhome



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chains, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundmyhome/pseuds/foundmyhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: sub!Killian being teased and edged by Emma while chained down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excite Me

She wrapped her fingers around the chains, the cool metal pinching against her skin. The heel of her black pump echoed against the hardwood floor of her bedroom as she tapped her foot.

He was still adjusting to the feel of the binds, little shaking breaths tumbling from his lips; lips that she couldn’t wait to taste, to bite between her teeth and pull agonizingly enticing moans from. As if he could read her thoughts, he parted them, his tongue darting out to wet them. Skin already glistening, the sweat droplets crawled down his naked chest and slipped against the constraints on his wrist.

Arms flexing, his neck rolled as he bared his throat and groaned. He was too pleased, too ready for her, when all she had done was raise an eyebrow, remove his shirt, and tie him to her bed. The desperation was palpable, the bottom of his palm grinding into his cock to create the friction he was writhing for. Emma tugged on the chain, hard, watching as the metal bit into his skin and pulled his attention back to her.

“No touching,” she reminded him, her lips spreading into a grin. Her voice was soft in the air, but he sucked in his breathe at the sound all the same, “Not without my permission.”

The button on his jeans had already popped open, his pants tenting up as he thrust towards the air above him, hips rotating. Emma loosened her grip on the chain, watching as his wrists flicked and his fingers clenched, eyes wide and unfocused as they trailed her every move.

She placed a knee on the bed, watching as he swallowed hard at the dip in the mattress. Leaning towards him, lips hovering above his Adam’s apple, she trailed one nail down his chest. Killian shivered under her touch, goosebumps rising where her finger had been; he began to squirm in earnest, a breathy gasp filling the room as he jutted his hips toward her.

Biting at the flesh of his neck, she nipped his throat before soothing it quickly with a swipe of her tongue, “Do that again and I’ll tie the rest of you down.”

“Fuck,” Killian hissed, hand clenching into a fist. Emma laughed, quickly getting up and spinning around, hair tumbling down her back in thick curls as she eyed him. She took another step away, shrugging the robe off her shoulders, leaving her bare to him besides the long heels and thin red negligee.

Moaning loudly for her, his little “pleases” filled the space between them. She ignored him, choosing instead to light the candles on the dresser across from the bed. Emma could hear the sheets scrape against his skin, could hear his breath catch in his throat, but focused on the matches in her hands. Rolling her neck, her hair spilling behind her head, shoulders flexing as she dropped the matches back on the dresser.

Turning back to him, Emma grabbed the chains in her hands and pulled roughly. His arms reacted, pulling to the posts of the beds so they were tightly held above his head; she made quick work of them, tying them tightly on either side.

“God damn, girl,” he threw his head back, body squirming and his jaw clenching. Lightly, she raked her nails down his chest, and when he groaned loudly, she bit her nails into his skin.

“Quiet. I’m not going to ask again,” climbing onto the bed, straddling his waist, she placed one hand above the waistband of his jeans, pressing hard, “Don’t move.” 

His legs shook under her with the task, body radiating heat as he tried to force his hips to stay still. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, his bottom lip going white from the pressure his teeth was putting onto it. Emma tossed back her head, grinning.

“Mmmm,” leaning back, her hands slid down him to rest on his thighs. She arched her back, the tips of her hair tickling against his clothed calves. “What do you want?”

A sound rumbled from his throat, as angry as it was whining. She opened her eyes, peering at him; gripping his thighs harshly, the flesh giving way to her force and she glared. “Speak.”

“You!” He gasped, arms flexing again, the thick bands of muscles in them contracting as he tried to pull at the chains. Emma smacked his cheek, a stinging reminder of who was in charge, “Please, Emma, please, you.”

Her stomach tightened, heart beating erratically as she watched him fall apart. Grinding her hips against his, his hardened cock pressing so deliciously against her. She pulled the thin material up her thighs, the feeling of her long nails scraping against her delicate skin making shivers run up her spine. Bent above him, she ran her hands down his arms, her hair curtaining them, writhing her hips against his until stars were blurring her vision.

She kissed his neck, tongue and lips working in tandem to leave harsh marks against his light skin. Bruises formed rapidly as she made her way down his collar bone, her fingers flicking the zipper of his pants down. He groaned in relief, frustrated tears slipping from his eyes. She shimmied down him, pulling the jeans and underwear as she went. His legs were already spread, thick chains tying them to the bottom of the bed post, so she merely pulled them as far as they would go before dipping between his open thighs.

As she spread her fingers around his hip, her curls pooling on his bare legs and his cock stood thick in the space between them, bobbing and twitching desperately, already red and weeping. She blew out a breath, watching his face as it flushed red and his mouth dropped open, a guttural moan clawing its way from his throat.

“Be a very good boy, Killian,” she licked her lips, “or else I might not let you feel nice.”

Shuddering, Killian’s upper body shook. His hips thrust up hard, his cock pressing against her lips before he cried out “bloody fucking hell”, stomach heaving with the concentration he was using to not thrust again.

Emma licked the salt off of her lips, her eyebrow raising. “Insubordinate already?”

He opened his mouth to reply— a desperate plea, an apology, she knew it would be— but she didn’t waste time with his breathy excuses. Instead, she dug her hands against his hip bones, fingers clenching around him, tightening to the point where she expected bruises, lips separating and her mouth descending onto his needy flesh.

She worked at a maddening pace, her tongue sliding against his hot cock, head bobbing up and down, lips twisting and tightening around. His cries were constant, deep moans and breathy pleas and broken curses thanking her. Writhing in earnest, attempting to fuck her harder, faster, better, but her hands held him in place as she attacked him with wet suction and tight heat.

She could feel his heartbeat in her mouth, could feel her own fighting angrily against her chest. She needed him, in the deep way that she had only ever needed him. Body aching for it, her inner thighs trembled and slicked from her need. His muscles contracted, tightening, and her name fell from his lips like a benediction.

She pulled off quickly, lips popping, smacking his face with an open palm. He looked at her, wildly, surprise coloring his expression.

When he realized what she had done, his eyes widened and his brows furrowed. He began to twist beneath her, his cock aching and dripping as it pressed against her thigh. She licked her lips, the wetness from his cock still glistening against her chin and cheeks.

Pulling the negligee off quickly, throwing it behind her, she trapped him beneath her naked body, high heels digging into the mattress on either side of his legs. She crawled up him, biting her own lip to hide the hiss that threatened to come out when her sensitive flesh rubbed against his hard muscles. Straddling his waist, she entwined her fingers with his.

Closing her eyes, she leaned lower until her breast was above his lips, her nipple brushing against his open bottom lip. He exhaled, her body shivering at the feeling. “Please me,” she softly demanded, arching her back to help him.

Eagerly, he began his assault. Lips pulled against her, his tongue lavishing against the flesh, his teeth teasing and twisting her nipple. His scruffy beard scraped against her, burning her skin and her veins all at once. She twisted her back, her other breast descending onto his face. Responding just as quickly, his cock bobbed anxiously against her ass.

Her stomach began to twist, her lungs filling, legs trembling from his lavishing.

“Stop,” she ordered, harshly and pulled away from him. Dipping her head to suck on the sensitive skin underneath his jaw, she peppered bruises across his clear skin to match the other side she had already decorated.

His body quivered beneath her, his hips rocking. Blood pooled on the top of his lip from the teeth he had kept sunk into the flesh.

She licked a thick stripe on top of his chest, lightly pulling his nipple with her teeth. He groaned and as she switched sides to lick against his other, sliding lower and pushing herself on top of his cock. His sob filled the room, sucking out the air from her lungs, his whole body tensing beneath her. 

She rode him mercilessly, hips snapping against his with an undetectable rhythm; she rose above him, pulling her hair above her head before letting it fall heavily against her shoulders. Twisting her hips, she dropped a hand to the front of her body where they were connected. Using her other hand to hold herself up as she writhed against his heavy cock, she slipped her finger to her clit. He groaned at the sight but kept his words to himself at her raised eyebrow. Struggling against the chains, his hand clenched and unclenched as he desperately reached for her.

“Do you want to touch me?” Her authoritative voice was compromised by the breathy gasps that sat between every word. He let out a strangled cry, nodding quickly, arms tugging against the chains that bit into his wrists.

Laughing, she raised her hips high until she could barely feel him. Suspending herself above him, her fingers working quickly against her as she drew herself closer. Her body heaved, her eyes widening, fingers rubbing furiously, her whole body tensing as she climbed closer to her release. His whines encouraged her, his desperation making her work harder. She could barely breathe, barely think, and when her orgasm crashed into her, her chest heaving and her heart hammering, she slammed back down, falling onto his cock and fucking against him as she rode out her release.

Crying out, his own release finally took him over; his hips hammered against hers, unintelligible curses falling from his lips, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes as she finally let him let go.

She rode him slowly, twisting carefully and rhythmically, milking every bit of pleasure from his softening cock. Sliding off of him, mess decorating their thighs, she crawled into the crook of his arm. She reached up lazily, unhooking one of his chains before removing the others. He peppered kisses over her face; she responded by stroking his hair softly, their kisses gentle against sore lips.

They fell asleep that way, sheets draped haphazardly over their naked bodies, their mess clinging to their skin, and smiles on their faces.


End file.
